LGDR
by DarkHyena
Summary: Rose Ravenclaw is a first year a Beacon with a dark past. And what happens when her whole team also have dark secrets in their past. Watch as Rose and her Team Becomes Hunter and Huntress to help save and protect the world, as Team LGDR
1. Welcome To Beacon

Team LGDR

Ch 1: Welcome To Beacon

"So that's Beacon." A young girl said with a bit of awe as she looked out the window of the airship she was on, Her crimson eyes were locked on to her new home, Beacon Academy.

The young girls name is Rose Ravenclaw, She is a new student to the school as where everyone else on the airship. She was wore black trench coat that was wide opened and reached to her knees, Underneath it she wore dark red heels, black fitting pants which reached down two her ankles, and a dark red button shirt with had the top two buttons open to give her chest room to breath. Her dark red hair was cut with a slight bang above her eyes. On the back of her right shoulder was her emblem, a seem to be a red bird looking over it shoulder. Hidden underneath her coat was her weapon on his holster, a revolver was all anyone could tell it was at first glances. Over her coat was her duffel bag hanging off her shoulder sitting next to her hip with the same logo on it.

She slowly looked around to see the other teenager in just much awe as she was. As she looked around all's she could see was new faces, she didn't know anyone on the ship, hell she didn't know anyone at this school, she had no friends or family, just herself. She noticed that a few students hardly showed any interest for their new school. A girl wearing all purple and black was talking to someone on her phone, another who's face was covered by a gray hoodie seemed to be sleep.

"Wow that is a beautiful sight." Came a voice just next to her, this caused poor jump slightly from the shock as she turned to face the voice. It was a girl around her age but slightly taller then her, she wore an all white dress that reached her knees with white legging underneath it and white heels, she had blond hair which seem to be held up in a short ponytail by a black hair clip in the shape of a horses head. She had sky blue eyes that shine slightly. She had a small bag over her shoulder and in her right hand was a pure black suitcase which didn't match her at all, seemed to be made out of some strong metal. Also on her back was her weapon which looked like a long rifle that was folded.

"Wouldn't you agree." The girl turned to her with a soft smile on her face, this caused Rose to blush slightly as she turned back to face Beacon. "Y-yes, It is a nice sight." She answered the girl timidly, Rose was not used to talking to people she did not know.

"My name is Dawn, It is very nice to meet you." The girl who had just been named Dawn said to her as she held out her hand to her, not wanting to be rude Rose took her hand and shook it slightly. "I am Rose; Rose Ravenclaw."

Right after Rose said the name the airship had landed and the door lowered itself open to let the students off. "Well Ms. Ravenclaw, It was nice to meet you. I so do hope we meet again in the school." The young girl dressed in all white side to her as she released her hand and made her leave, just as many of the other students did.

Rose soon followed everyone else lead and made her exit, as she walked down the ramp she was put in awe for the second time today as she saw Beacon up-close and personal. She was amazed by the size of the school and just how pure awesome it was.

"Here already? Man I hardly even got to take a nap, Whatever." Rose heard from a male voice behind as she heard footsteps coming off the ramp. After a few moments of waiting she finally saw who made the comment, it was the same student who's face was covered by the hood, but now with his hood off she could see his whole face. He wore a gray hooded vest as it looked like the sleeves were ripped off, His pants were full Black cargo pants with a gray strip going down the sides and black and gray combat boots. She hair was a dark gray with... Ears on top! He's a Faunus! She was now fully focused on the young man now but once her eye lowered a bit to his face she could see that he was staring right back at her with his storm gray eyes. "Can I help you with something?" The male Faunus said with an upset tone.

Rose now realizing the he was talking to her blushed as she noticed how rude she was being for staring. "Oh no, I'm sorry. It's j-just that your a Faunus and Uhh." "And What?" She cut her off as he took a step closer to her, Rose was quick to back up.

"I uhh, and I mean I.. Umm." Rose was in a slight panic and tripped over her own words.

"Calm down Graden, She didn't mean any harm you silly wolf." A soft but strong voice came from behind Rose, she turned to see the girl dressed in all purple walking down the ramp of the airship. She wore a dark purple sweater the showed off both her shoulder and a bit a cleavage, light purple legging with dark purple shorts over top and short heels. She had long the black that with pulled up into a ponytail and had purple highlights in it. Resting on her hips were two blades which looked like twin daggers. She stood around the same height as the male teen, I guess thanks to the heels, who was back four inches taller then me. The male Faunus looked up at her and growled a bit. "Don't tell me what to do Lavender." He said with a bit of harshness in his voice but was not yelling at her, He then stormed off towards the group of other students as he pulled his hood over his head.

"Sorry about him, He's gets like that if he's woken up from his nap. Like a big old baby." The image of that made her chuckle softly. "I'm Lavender by the way. Lavender Lance. And Grumpy Wolf there is Graden Creed."

"It's nice to meet you, My name is Rose Ravenclaw, and thank you for saving me from him." She thanked the young lady in front of her.

"Nah, he wasn't going to do nothing. Once you get to know him he's a big sweetheart." Said Lavender as she was making her way to the Main Hall as Rose followed her going to the same place.

.

After being welcomed to Beacon by Headmaster Ozpin, all the first year students took their weapons to the lockers given to them. Then they we're show to where they would be sleeping for their first night, as tomorrow marked a big they for them, They will be given Teams and Dorm rooms. Rose was slightly worried about being given teammates as she didn't know anyone hardly. She sat near the back of the large room filled with first year students who were all chatting to one another and trying to make friends. She was wearing her short red nightgown that came down to her rear and her black pajama pants with hearts on them.

"Who all do I know." Was the question she asked her as she went through the list of people she met today. First their was Lavender, She seemed nice and kind, She slowly looked around the room until she spotted the girl in question. She was wearing an over sized purple t shirt and legging, She was also resting her head a Grumpy Wolf's abdomen as if he was a pillow as she was reading a book, He didn't seem to mind as he was knocked out sleep. "I wonder if they are a couple?"

Next was Velvet, She was a nice bunny Faunus who helped her find her locker, She seemed kind and had a sweet personality. She slowly started to scan the room again until her eyes met a pair of sky blue ones right in front of her, This cause the poor girl the jump horror as it came of the blue. "Hello again Ms. Ravenclaw." Said the owner of the blue eyes, it was Dawn.

"Dawn you scared the life out of me, what are you a ninja?" This caused Dawn to softly giggle. "Oh no, I'm not ninja and I'm truly sorry for scaring you Ms. Ravenclaw. It's just a saw you from across the room and I believed it would be better if I sat with a friend."

Hearing someone call her a friend made Rose smile softly as she face the blond hair girl who wore a long white nightgown that reached her ankles and she had her hair down and it reached her lower back. "It is much better to be sitting with a friend. And please you can just call me Rose." Dawn nodded to her and give a soft smile.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day, I really do hope I get to be on a team with you Rose." Dawn said as she looked forward and watched the room.

"That would be nice, but I hear that the teams will be teams of Four." She add not sure if it's true or not. "Oh yes, I have heard the same thing. That gives us better odd of being on the same team and we can make two new friends."

Rose and Dawn talked for a while longer but soon everyone was now fast asleep, they need their rest for tomorrow, as tomorrow marks the start of their new adventures as Hunters and Huntress.

~~~And~~~Done~~~

Well that is the first Ch of LGDR. The next one will be to make teams.

Also if anyone who can guess what LGDR means and the color it is might get a prize.

So remember if you liked it **Review** and If you really liked it **Follow** to keep up to date. And if you didn't like it, Well thanks for giving it a try and I still like you.

Well thats it for now Hyena Out!


	2. One Giant Leap

LGDR

Ch 2: One Giant Leap

It was bright and early the next morning, All the first year students were being preparing for today's event, They we're all going to be assigned teams. Many of the students were in the cafeteria eating their breakfast, which just happened to be a nice big breakfast spread made up of pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and hash browns. Sitting next to each other at the of one table were Rose and Dawn in their normal outfits, their weapons were not with them as they left them in their lockers they were given just yesterday. The two were sitting and talking as they have became good friends, Rose was eating pancakes with sausage and eggs, Dawn on the other hand didn't have a taste for sweets in the morning so she just had sausage and eggs with hash browns.

"Well I really hope they we are able to be on teams Dawn, I think you and I would work together perfectly." Rose was saying as Dawn was wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Yes, that would be delightful."

Suddenly a commotion could be heard at a near by table, Both Rose and Dawn turned to see what the noise was about. After looking past the small lake of bodies they saw a group of male students around one student who was sitting by himself, Rose could tell by the gray ears on top of his head that it was the boy from yesterday; Graden.

"Whats wrong Faunus? Cat got your tongue?" One of the boys said as he was standing behind him. From what Rose and Dawn could tell, the boy was doing his best to pay the boys no mind. Rose turned to Dawn about to say something but stopped once she say the shape glare on her face, She wasn't sure if it was towards the group of boys or the Faunus himself. They she heard everyone gasp and Rose turned to see what was happening, She saw the boy pouring a carton of milk onto Graden's head, She watched as the milk rushed down his face to his clothes and the floor, She slightly covered her mouth to the sight.

"Come on mutt, say something else." The leader of the group demand as the others laughed. This was sick and has gone for to long and no one else was going to step in Rose was, But just before she could a voice rang out. "What do you think you doing to my friend?" It was a females voice the Rose knew, Lavender, she turned her head to see the black haired girl walking up to the boy who poured milk on to her friend. She had the most upset look on her face, the sound of her heel hitting the floor echoed thought out the building. The gang of misfits turned to the girl, she was shorter then all of them but the heels help her get almost to their eye level. "Oh so your the owner of this mutt, you know there is a leash law." The leader of the boys said to her smug, and that was the last strew as Lavender dropped the tray of food she was holding as she went to slap the misfit. But her hand was stopped by the young faunus, as he had holding her wrist in one of his hands and her breakfast in the other.

"It's okay Lavender, No need to waste your energy. We have bigger things to handle today." Said the young wolf boy. "But Graden." "It's fine. Now I have to go wash up again." Graden cut her off as he handed her her food then made his way past her as milk was still dripping off his hair that slightly covered his eyes.

"Yeah girl, go give your mutt another bath." The leader said but right after fell over the on the ground in pain as Lavender give him a swift kick to his underside. The boy held his groin area as the rest of his friends slightly jumped back. The dark haired girl then turned to watch her friend leave the room, She had a worried look on her face. _Oh Graden.._ were the only words to come to her mind.

Rose wanted to go over and talk to her but she didn't know what to say, she turned to see Dawn was back at the table but her food was now finished, it seemed like she just shrugged off the whole event. Rose walked over to her and sat back down, she has lost her appetite and pushed her food to the side, she felt really bad for Graden no one should have to go through that. "I am finished my breakfast, I think I will head to the locker room and prepare myself for the days test." Dawn spoke up as she slowly stood from the table and fixed her dress. Rose stood after her as she just wanted to leave this building for now. "I'll come with." Rose said as she followed Dawn out of the building through the main door.

.

The locker room was huge and had a lot of the first years already in it suiting up for the test. Rose was at her locker pulling her trench coat out of it and slipping into it, She then reached in again and pulled out a light red revolver, it had a long five inch barrel and on the underside was a knife with a curved down blade as if it was a talon of a bird, It's name was 'Nevermore' yes just like the Grimm. It made it after the likeness of the Grimm. She slide it into her holster and put her ammo belt around his waist. "And ready." She then looked across the room to her friend in all white. Now that she had a better look she could see that the weapon she saw on the airship, It looked like an... Umbrella? She was slightly confused how an umbrella counted as a weapon. She was now making her way over to Dawn as she was closing her locker, She had the pure black suitcase in her right hand as she fixed her 'umbrella' onto her back.

"Ah Rose, you look ready for today. Well I have my belongings so are you ready to head out?" Dawn asked with her normal soft smile.

"Yeah, but um.. Is your weapon an umbrella?" Rose questioned as she looked slightly over her friends back looking at the dark weapon. It really didn't go with her outfit or personality, full black weapons for a girl so nice, Rose would have guessed her weapons would be pink or like a light blue or every color not black. "Oh you mean 'Shadowmeer'?" She removed the weapon from her back with her left hand and held it, with a flick of her hand the weapon slightly popped open and show off it's a lance. "It's a Hi-powered sniper lance." And with another flick it popped open more and she rested it on her shoulder as the lance was now fully open like an umbrella. "But it also does make a nice umbrella on raining or sunny days." She finished with her smile as Rose was in slight awe, her jaw was nearly touching the floor. Dawn slowly lifted her mouth for her as she walked past. "Careful Rose you'll catch flies."

.

Rose and Dawn reached the cliff side by the Emerald Forest they were told to go to by Professor Goodwitch. As they walked up they saw other students on their way and some already there, They noticed that Graden was already there standing on a one of the stone spots on the grassy plain, he was talking to Velvet the bunny faunus from the other day.

"T-thank you for helping me earlier. I-I'm sorry that you had to get involved." Poor Velvet's head was slightly lowered at she spoke on a low voice. "It's alright Velvet, we need to stick together against jerks like him." The wolf faunus said back but was not facing her as he was looking off the cliff's side, in the view was a huge green forest which seemed to go on forever, the sun was high in the sky with only few clouds to block it from us. It was a beautiful sight.

"Alright Students, please take your spots on one of the platforms." The female voice closet to the cliff said, It was Professor Goodwitch with Professor Ozpin to her left, He was just drinking his cup of hot... Drink, I'm not sure what it is or how it stays so hot. All the students made their was to one of the stone spaces, Rose stood on the last one as Dawn stood right beside her. Professor Ozpin took a step closer to us and take another sip from his mug as he looked down the line of first years.

"You have all trained to be warriors, and today, we push your training to the next level. Welcome to The Emerald Forest." The male professor said to the young boys and girls in front of him.

"I know some of you heard rumors of us assigning you into teams. Allow me to clear this up for you all, You all will be assigned teammates... Today." Ms. Goodwitch said to the students as she was looking into her scroll.

"You teammates will be the people you live with, eat with, train with, and yes fight along side. So it would be wise to pick a person you work will with." Ozpin spoke to the Teenagers who started looking at their friends and nodding, mostly all of them knew who they wanted to be with. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." He said crushing most of their dreams of teaming up with their friends. "After you find a partner, you will make way to the northern end of the forest, you may encounters many opposition along you path. Do not hesitate to destroy everything that may stand in your way... Or you will die." The good professor said bluntly then went to take a sip from his mug.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Professor Goodwitch said as the headmaster was busy with his mug. "And as Professor Ozpin said; If you hesitate, you will die. Now prepare yourselves." And right after she said that everyone struck a pose.

"Um.. Professor." All but Velvet who had her hand raised. "I have a umm... A question, W-who will we be getting over their?" She asked timidly. Professor Ozpin took a sip then answered. "You will be thrown, then you will have to use your own landing strategy." And right after he said that Graden, who was first in line, was thrown forward high into the sky by his platform. This sight made Velvet jump slightly from the surprise as she saw the young man thrown, she then looked at her feet and suddenly came to the realization on what was about to happen next. "Oh no." Was all the poor faunus could say before she was launched into the air after Graden, her screams could still be heard on the cliff which cause some of the teens to laugh. Slowly ever student was thrown towards the forest as the good Professor Ozpin watched with Ms. Goodwitch by his side.

"... from what I can tell most of this year students might take longer to get back here." Glynda said to him as she was looking down her scroll. "I'm sure they will do fine, Glynda. Have more faith." "I saw you chuckle when Ms. Scarlatina was launched." She added to the conversion. "... I couldn't help myself, We get at lest one a year." Ozpin then took a sip from his mug.

~~~Done~~~This~~~One~~~

Okay at first this was longer but it all got deleted so I had to do it over and will I just stopped here. And well that's all I really have to say.

Remember If you like it **Review.** If you loved and want to say up to date **Follow**. And will if you didn't like it your input is always nice and helpful, tell me what I'm doing wrong.

Until next time, Hyena Out.


End file.
